Halloween din dong
by MariSeverus
Summary: A special halloween for Hermione and Ron. For a contest of the Weasley- Fan club


I do hope you like it. For a contest. Soon with beta- reader ^^. Sorry for the mistakes

**MariSeverus.**

**Nothing is mine, except the ideas. Characters belongs to JK Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

Harry did not know what to think, while Ron just laughed for what he said in that moment. Had to be joking about it. Dress with a wedding suit. Of course he was crazy. But well, that was his idea and the only way to get what he craved. And was for that "order" he had made to the costume shop. Especially for her.

Ginny walked around her bed, staring at her costume. Hermione was sitting near the dresser, brushing her hair with patience. Ginny smiled as she looked with desperate to her own costume. A fairy from a fairy tale? Why she just didn't have something better? Oh yeah... it was because in the store, everything was in a big sale and she didn't get something more.

"Hermione, I wanna change my own costume with you. No matter the costume that you have. There's nothing more bad than this one"

Hermione smiled and cocked her head toward the bed. The pink dress with a crown and a wand with a star on top.

"You'll see beautiful on it. In addition, you are the fairy in the Harry's dreams" Hermione continued smiling, while Ginny looked herself in the mirror with her dress in her hands.

Ginny spent a long time in her makeup, trying to look "magical" for her costume theme. Meanwhile Hermione was wondering why her order for her costume was taking so long. She was waiting the home delivery. In fact, what kind of store was making home deliveries? Only that store and that's for sure.

"Why the store, take so much time to bring here my costume?" "As much as I wanted to just bring the costume to home, the store insisted that they would do for me"

"Relax...they will come in a minute"

And the door was sounding.

"See? Nothing to worry about"

Hermione quickly walked to the door and sighed when the dealer gave her costume, wrapped in a beautiful box. She was so happy with her choice. Her costume was beautifull and sexy. So Ronald would be very happy about it. She was expected that Ronald appreciate her effort at the party. Or maybe she just needed his attention.

Whatever, with that costume she would be his best dream ever.

"Let me see what it is" "Let me see..." Ginny giggled and looked to the box.

When Hermione unboxed the costume, Ginny was surprised. She had ordered...?

"A wedding dress?"

"Sure there's a mistake" "I didn't order this"

Why for gods sake, she had a wedding dress in the box? She was so upset that took the phone and called to the store. They told her the same history.

"But I didn't ordered a wedding dress!"

"Sorry, we are close to close the store. My apologies but I can't do something for you"

"You know that you have a bad service, don't you? And you was to my home, two hours later!" "Good night!"

Ginny tried to not chuckle about it, when Hermione was nervous about her destiny into the party. Ginny put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"You will be the most beautifull wedding girl that the party will see"

"I will going to help you"

Hermione sighed and nodded, bemoaning her cruel fate. Ginny spent the rest of that night, in the make up of the bride. And Hermione...

She was trying to not have regrets in her mind.

The girls were ready almost in the start of the party. Hermione didn't think that it was a great idea go to the party like a bride. But Ginny was telling her that everything would be all right.

She didn't was quite sure about that. And when she stood in front of the door, she wanted to return many times. But Ginny was behind her telling her that everything would be all right, again and again. She and her bouquet, entered to the party.

The party was looking good and everyone was having fun on it. In Hogwarts, everyone had noticed that Dumbledore loved the dances, and Hallowen was a good reason to make one. Everyone seemed to have fun except Severus Snape of course, that was wearing nothing. His black clothes. As usual.

"Wow Hermione, you look terrific!" Luna was at her side, admiring her costume. "I love the bouquet of roses and the composition" "You look so cute in that dress"

She smiled and her cheeks was becoming red. Severus walked towards her and looked at her costume.

"Looking for a husband, miss Granger?"

She was seeing herself, kicking him with her heels. Ginny looked at him with anger and sat in one of the tables near the podium.

"Thanks for coming to our party" The voice of Albus Dumbledore was sounding very loud in the salon "Minerva and I are very happy to see everyone here with us" "And well, we want that everyone have a good time in the party"

The applause began and the music too. A lively band started to play and soon, Ron and Harry arrived to the party. Like Neville. He was a huge plant.

Hermione was sitting in one white chair and was too bored. Seeing the couples dancing around the dance floor. Why she wasn't dancing? Who could invite the bride to the dance floor without think that she wanted an engagement?

"Be happy. Hermione" "Surely something good will happen, don't be sad"

The music starts to be more and more slow. That kind of song that she would like to dance with him. With Ronald.

"Excuse me, beautifull lady. Do you wanna dance with me?"

Sure. Why not? If Ron wasn't looking at her...

And then she knew why. Because was Ron that was asking her to dance. And... why he was using a groom outfit?

Was a coincidence?

"Ron... er...why you are dressed like that?"

"What, Hermione? You don't like my costume?"

"I...I don't know what I can say about it... it's looks like..."

"A wedding cake" Luna smiled in another part of the dance floor. "You both looks like a wedding cake"

Hermione smiled very flushed and Ron was looking at her with dedication.

"You looks fantastic. I love your hairstyle. The veil on your head. The curls of your hair" "Your make up" "Beautifull".

Yeah. That was the things that she wanted to hear with her past costume.

Now with her new costume.

They were dancing all the songs that they could. She was feeling like dancing in clouds or something of the sort. When the last song stopped, Ron took her chin with his hands.

"Do you know the reason why you are using that dress?"

She thought the reasons.

"The store made a mistake" She murmured and Ron shook his head with a smile in his lips.

"I did it for you, Hermione" "I called to the store, weeks ago and asked to them if they would change the costume and not let you go for it. They let me do that and I bought you a wedding dress"

She was surprised.

"Why you did something like that, Ron!"

"For the same reason that I am already using a groom costume, Hermione"

She caught that. Or so he thought.

"I wanted to ask you to be my wife, weeks ago. But I was... very embarrassed to say "Do you wanna be my wife?" " "So I planned it and was hoping that would be more easy for you... me"

Hermione was in shock. Ron was proposing marriage to her. She didn't expected something like that.

Halloween of course.

"You are a fool, do you know? She smiled with back tears running from her eyes to her cheeks." So you're proposing marriage to me?"

"I think I did that"

"And I say... yes. I want to be your wife, Ron"

He was having in mind, say something. But Hermione was already kissing him so passionately, that he was without breath. He searched into his pocket and looked to the two rings in his hand. She was so happy.

"So... You wanna be Mrs Weasley? He asked, putting the ring into her finger.

"Yes... today and always"

Harry was smiling into the podium and was making an advertisement.

"While you didn't notice, there's someone that are right now asking to his dance couple to be his wife" "Let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ron!"

And that was her best Halloween dance.**  
**


End file.
